A Saiyajins Love
by kamikaze-bulma
Summary: A Bra and Goten fic. Bra was dumped by her boyfriend and Goten is there for her. Will they fall for each other, or is he just being a good friend? Read and find out....
1. A Saiyajins Love

A Saiyajins Love  
  
Bra fell to her knees crying. "Please just go to sleep!" she sobbed.  
  
"But I'm not tired!" Tyler yelled. He ran through the house tearing things apart. Usually, Bra wouldn't have any trouble with these problem children, but she had so much on her mind she couldn't concentrate. Bra grabbed the phone and jabbed in a bunch of numbers.  
  
"Hi, is Marron there?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Bra." 18 said.  
  
"Okay, thanks." she said hanging up the phone, then picked it up and punched more numbers in.   
  
"Hello, is Pan there?"  
  
"Bra? No sorry, she's out.." Videl began.  
  
"Thanks anyways," she said hanging up on her. There's only one guy left, she thought to herself.  
  
"Goten?!" she shouted as she heard his voice.  
  
"Bra? Is that you?" he asked.  
  
"Goten, I need your help.... bad!" she winced as she heard a loud crash in the kitchen. "Do you think you could come down here?"  
  
"Sure, be there in a sec!" he hung up and flew towards Bra's ki. She sat as silence took over the house. Bra jumped to the noise of the doorbell.  
  
"Oh, thank Dende!" she sqeaked as she walked casually to the door, clearing her throat on the way. As she opened the door, she smiled when she seen his face. She took a deep breath and turned around. "TYLER!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She could hear more pots and pans fall as the little boy scurried in the room.  
  
"Tyler, I would like you to meet Goten." She smiled. Tyler grinned at Goten.  
  
"Hiya! Are you Bra's new boyfriend?" he said with his grin growing by the second.  
  
"Uh...." he looked at Bra to see her bright red. "Um... no, we're just good friends." he laughed. Bra's face went back to normal as she patted Tyler on the head.  
  
"Tyler, what time is it?" Bra asked.  
  
"Bath time!" he yelled. She took him by the hand and led him to the stairs.  
  
"Good boy, Goten could you? I have to clean up, quick." she asked giving Tyler's hand over to Goten.  
  
"Sure, lets go get cleaned up Tyler." he said picking him up and let him sit on his neck.   
  
He's so good with kids, he'll be the greatest father on the face of this Earth, she thought smiling. When she heard the bathwater start, she knew she had to clean up this mess that he left. In no time the house was spot less, you'd never know there was a kid like Tyler living there. Goten walked down the stairs and sat down in the living room.  
  
"Is it okay?" he asked pointing to the t.v.  
  
"Sure, I just have to turn off some of these darn lights." When she returned she plopped next to Goten. "I just want to go to sleep!" she whinned, burying her head in his chest.  
  
"I know what you mean. That Tyler kid was a handfull." he sighed.  
  
"Sorry I called you all the way over here, usually I could handle him. But I have so much on my mind I just couldn't concentrate,"  
  
"Sean again?" he asked. She looked at him with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"How'd you guess?" she said sarcastically. "He dumped me," she said with her soft voice quivering. Goten shifted his gaze to Bra.  
  
"Why on Earth would he do that?" he asked confused. Everytime he saw them together they seemed happy, which broke his own heart.  
  
"On my last date with him, he wanted to go all the way. I have my dignity, so I refused him. Of course he was pissed," she said almost robotic like.  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"Is there a sign on my forehead that says 'If you date me I'll screw you'?!" she cried.  
  
"Of course not! What makes you say that?"  
  
"He's the third guy to dump me cause I didn't want to have sex with him. But I was so happy with him, maybe I should have. I'm so stupid when it comes to this stuff." she sobbed, hot tears seeped down her cheeks.  
  
"You're not stupid, you're just not ready." he clarified, wiping her tears away. "Having sex is your own choice, you should only give yourself to the guy you know you'll love forever."  
  
"Wow, I never thought you felt so strongly on this subject." she giggled. "What time is it?" she said sitting straight.  
  
"9:17. I better get going." Goten stood up.  
  
"Yeah, his parents should be getting home soon." she said standing next to him. "Thank you so much Goten, I'm glad there are guys like you out there who'll listen to me." she said hugging him.  
  
"Anytime." he said tightening the embrace. They hugged for quite some time, swaying from side to side.  
  
"See you later," she brushed his cheek with her lips. He smiled at her as he walked out the door. Tyler grinned for the top of the staircase to see Bra happy.  
  
***~**~***  
  
"So you kissed him huh?" Bulma asked. "Could you hand me that wrench?"  
  
"Yeah," she said tossing the wrench to her mom. "But mom, he's practically my brother. And twice my age at that!" Bra whinned.  
  
"I don't think it'll hurt your friendship at all. Just keep your eyes open and don't be blind to his feelings." Bulma confided.  
  
"Thanks mom." she walked out of the room. A good nap was what she needed right about now, but she felt the need to talk to Pan. She walked through the kitchen to see her father fixing a gormet dinner, but she knew it was considered it a snack.  
  
"Hi daddy," she smiled walking past him. He just looked at her and senced a familiar scent.  
  
"Hi," he said weakly. That's the scent to that brat of Kakarott's! he thought. What's his scent doing on my daughter? He studied Bra, but saw no distinct marks. He sighed deeply inside.  
  
"Dad? Is there something wrong?" Bra arched and eyebrow at her father and his strange actions.  
  
"No. Where's your mother?" he said devouering his snack. Bra turned the doorknob as she turned to her father.  
  
"Where she always is silly. In her lab, later dad." she walked out the door. She thought she'd try out her new found powers and fly to Son Goku and Chi Chi's, hopefully to find Pan. When she landed, she saw Chi Chi outside hanging clothes on the clothes line.  
  
"Good morning Chi Chi, is Pan here?" Bra asked using her soft voice.  
  
"Sorry darling, you just missed her. Your brother was here too, but he took of with Pan." Chi Chi said hanging the last of her clothes up.  
  
"Oh, well that's great." she mumbled under her breath. I made this trip for nothing then, she thought.  
  
"What brings you here Bra?" a mans voice said from behind her. She turned slowly and smiled.  
  
"I was hoping to catch Pan, but it looks as though I missed her."  
  
"Ya you did." he said. Chi Chi slipped inside slyishly and watched from the kitchen window. Bra walked over to the tree she used to climb on as a child.  
  
"Wow, when did you get this?" she squealed sitting on the swing.  
  
"A few days ago. Here, I'll push you." he pushed her. They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Today's gorgeous, don't you think?" she jumped out of the swing. She layed down in the grass and looked at the sky.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed following her. He layed by her resting his head on her thighs. "Look at that cloud, it looks like a starfish," he pointed out.  
  
"And that one looks like a heart." she smiled at him.  
  
"Now it's your turn to listen to my problems," he laughed. She ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Go ahead, shoot."  
  
"Well, I think I'm falling for this one girl." he said reaching out and plucked a beautiful aqua blue flower. "But there would be so many complications if we hooked up."  
  
"Like what? If you love her, you'll face these problems head on." Bra said making a point.  
  
"I know. But she's a LOT younger than me. Her brother is my best friend, and her father can't stand me or my family." he bellowed giving her the aqua flower.   
  
"Goten,.... I, I.. don't know what to say." she studdered. Goten turned and looked in her eyes.  
  
"Tell me you love me, because I love you." Goten said. All of this hit Bra like a ton of bricks. First she was dumped yesterday and now the one guys she's known her whole life was pouring his heart out to her. She stood up and stared at him with tears.  
  
"Goten, I need to think." She said touching his cheek. He grabbed her hand. She smiled weakly. "Alone." She floated in the air and headed home.  
  
"Bra! Come back," he yelled. He turned around and walked back to his house. "I'm such a bakayaro. How could something as sweet as her even think of me that way?" he angrily punched his door, making it crack in half. Chi Chi watched her broken son walk in his room.  
  
***~**~***  
  
When Bra got home, the air car was gone. Unlocking the door she went in.  
  
"Mom? Dad? Is anyone home?" She said, and only received silence. "Guess not." She sighed and fell back on the couch. What am I going to do? she thought. She sat for an hour in silence thinking of what to do.  
  
"Goten," she whispered. "Of anything I could have done, I left him alone. How could I do that to my best friend?"   
  
The doorbell rang. She opened the door to see Goten staring at her with sincere eyes with happiness overwelming her. She smiled and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go again.  
  
"I've been thinking," she whispered in his ear. "I love you too, and I'm sorry, so sorry.." she sobbed.  
  
"It's okay, I know." he smiled comfortingly. Leaning down, he kissed her hungrily. Of all her boyfriends, she never desired them as much as she did now. Her arms folded around his neck as he picked her up and walked to the couch.   
  
As he strattled her she began unbuttoning his blue pressed shirt. A regular human girl would have complained about his weight, but since she was part saiyajin she could stand it. He grabbed a hold of the bottom of her sweater and pulled it over her head. He noticed how much she matured over the years. He pulled back looking into her eyes.  
  
"I don't want to force you. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as she giggled. He was a perfect gentleman, skin soft to the touch but rock hard muscles underneath.  
  
"You know the advice you gave me? I've taken it up and I'm sure I'm in love. I'm sure I want you," she paused. Her hands felt down his muscular back and squeezed with much pressure right above his hip. He shuddered a little under her grip, making her smile. "And I want this." she unhooked her bra slowly. Goten gave her a smile and began kissing her passionately. Then suddenly she felt him, soft moans could be heard throughout the house.  
~**~  
Goten and Bra lay tired and panting in each others arms. He looked at her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you Son Goten." she softly said. He stroked her hair, sending vibes through her body reminding her of their earlier escapade.  
  
"I love you too, forever." Then he kissed her, this time very tenderly and slowly, leaving her breathless. She loved it when he did that. Just before they went at it again Goten looked outside in horror.  
  
"What is it?" she said looking out the window with him.  
  
"It's your parents. They'll be home anytime!" he scurried across the floor to pick up his clothing. Bra slipped on her clothes and straightened out the couch and then her hair. Goten ran and sat on the couch diagonal from Bra as she stood in place. Keys could be heard opening the door.   
  
"Hi honey!" Bulma said with happiness. Vegeta followed her in the door. Goten could feel his heart beating getting faster with every step Vegeta took.  
  
"Where were you guys anyway? You left me worried." Bra said trying not to sound suspicious. Vegeta wasn't stupid, he knew that there was something fishy going on.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta growled at Goten. His heart skipped a couple of beats.  
  
"I'm waiting for Trunks, we're supposed to spar today." he said. Convincing enough, he thought. Vegeta frowned and studied Goten. Then he noticed, yes he wasn't seeing things. It was a small set of bite marks on his neck.   
  
So, the brats got a mate huh? Vegeta thought to himself. Bite marks were a Saiyajin trait, which showed he loved another. But it would have to be a woman with Saiyajin blood to give him that. A girl!!!! Vegeta's angry gaze was now set towards his daughter. She gave her father a worried expression as she felt his ki jump through the roof. There on her neck sat a pair of fresh bite marks on his daughters neck. Vegeta shot his glare back to Goten.   
  
"Oh shit!" Goten yelled when he seen Vegeta's eyes on him. Goten took off through the house and flew right through the back door.  
  
"Get back here you little fuck!" Vegeta shouted powering up. He flew right after him.  
  
"No daddy! Stop it!" Bra sobbed. Bulma reached out to her daughter before she could run after them. She looked at her mother worried.  
  
"He wasn't just waiting for Trunks was he?" Bulma sighed. Bra shook her head and blushed. "Oh honey," she started.   
  
She looked at her daughter who was no longer a girl, but a woman. She knew her daughter was of age, but she didn't want to let go of that little girl she once knew. Then her gaze went to her daughters neck where those marks were. She guloped at the sight of them.  
  
"What?" Bra asked. Bulma said nothing, but pulled down her turtleneck to reveal a set of marks on her neck also. Bra smiled.  
  
"What do they mean?" she whispered.  
  
"They're daddy's marks. In the Saiyajin heritage, it expresses his love for you." she cried.  
  
"Oh, well that was one painful way of showing that!" Bulma yelled. Bra laughed a little.  
~**~  
Goten was almost all the way home when Vegeta punched him out of the sky. When he hit the ground he curled over in pain. Bra's words echoed through his head, If you really love that person you'll face those problems head on. Then he felt a swift kick to his abdomin.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are huh?" Vegeta yelled, his anger blinding him. "You got what you wanted, now leave my baby alone! She deserves better than you." He spat in Goten's face. He kicked him again in the side.  
  
"I love her, damn it Vegeta! I wish you could understand how much." Goten coughed up blood. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he picked Goten up by the collar of his shirt. With his other free hand he formed a ki ball. "Go ahead, kill me. But I won't be the one suffering, your daughter would." Goten yelled in Vegeta's face.  
  
"Daddy!" Bra shouted at the top of her lungs. Vegeta heard his daughter and let Goten hit the ground with a thud. She flew down where they were. Vegeta looked at his daughter and brushed her face with his hand. He remembered when she was just a little girl, but now she blossomed into a woman, what seemed to be over night.  
  
"Are you sure this is who you want?" Vegeta negotiated.  
  
"Yes daddy, I love him more than words can say. Please, please understand for my sake." She said hugging her dad with tears in her eyes. She smiled re-assuringly and knelt down by Goten.  
  
"Are you okay? Goten speak to me!" She said slapping his face a little. Vegeta floated into the air and watched them for a little bit. Goten finally came to and smiled as he saw Bra again.  
  
"I think so," he winced.  
  
"Hold still," she put her hand in his chest and concentrated her power on Goten. slowly he felt his strength regain. "I've been experimenting lately." she said brushing his cheek.  
  
"I see," he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Thank you."  
  
"You don't have to thank me," she kissed him. Vegeta smirked and decided to go back home.  
  
As long as my little girl is happy, Vegeta smiled. 


	2. A Saiyajins Love- Part 2

A Saiyajins Love  
  
Part 2  
  
  
::Now that I can officially call Goten mine, I want everyone to know.:: Bra thought to herself while she applied a shiny nude eyeshadow. She smiled as her eyes glissened, along with her peach lip gloss. A slight tap on her bedroom door caught her attention.  
  
"Come on in honey." she said sweetly.  
  
"You ready?" Goten grinned as he checked her out from head to toe. Bra waved her hands to get his fascination to her face.  
  
"I am now," she held out her hand. He grasped it and pulled her in his arms. "And where are we going?"  
  
"And for how long?" Vegeta growled. An unmistakable silloette formed at the door.  
  
"Daddy..." Bra whinned in disappointment.  
  
"No, it's okay." Goten scratched his head. "Um, we'll be at the movies and we'll be back at..."  
  
"At midnight." Bra interrupted. Vegeta glared at her, but she only returned his stare.  
  
"Fine," he said in defeat. "No second later, or I'll hunt you down and..."  
  
"Bye daddy." she interrupted again and blew him a kiss as she walked past him. When they got out to the car Bra noticed he was shaking a bit. "Don't worry about him."  
  
"I've learned to cope." he laughed. "So do you have money? Cause, I uh... I'm kinda broke." Goten asked lightly.  
  
"No," she rolled her eyes. "Well, no movies!"  
  
"Don't worry, we can improvise." he smiled. "Heard of Cold Shivers Point?" Bra shook her head no.  
  
**  
  
His grin grew as he shifted his car into gear and sped off. In no time they were there. They hopped out of the car and walked around.  
  
"Why do they call it Cold Shivers Point?" she asked. She followed a small trickling stream to a long drop. Her eyes grew to see how deep the canyon was. "N-never mind..."  
  
"Perfect, no one's here!" Goten inhaled deeply.  
  
"It so nice here, where did you hear about this place?" she threw her arms out and spun until she fell to the ground.  
  
"Ah," he blushed. He remember he had taken Paris here as well. "I uh... heard about it? Yes, that's it." Goten walked to his favorite spot: a bed full of various flowers. He'd come here to think, among *other* things.  
  
Bra snuck up behind Goten and pounced on him. She knocked him over and they tumbled for a while. Bra landed straddling him as they laughed. She smiled and leaned towards him until their foreheads were touching. They exchanged a few kisses until they heard laughing on the other side of the stream. Curiously, they both looked.  
  
"Wanna check it out?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," he agreed, not knowing what they were getting into. Goten carried her over the stream and towards the noise. When they caught a glimpse of who the people were, Bra almost fell over.  
  
"Mmph, mamphs.. mph!" Bra tried to talk, but Goten covered her mouth.  
  
"Yes, that is." he whispered.  
  
"What's my brother doing out here? Probably getting laid by a blonde bimbo from Tokyo." she angrily whispered back.  
  
"Shh! Are you calling my niece a blonde bimbo?" he kept his eyes on the couple.  
  
"Pan?! What is she doing making out with my brother? Oh... I see now." she smiled. She took a glance at them, kissing and laughing. "How adorable. What do you say we go home? It's almost midnight anyway."  
  
"Sure," he said while they took one last glimpse at Trunks and Pan. "That was wierd... since when were they dating?"  
  
"I don't know... but they look so happy together." she said getting into the car.  
  
**  
  
They pulled into the driveway at the Capsule Corp. Bra fixed her messed up hair and makeup. They walked inside and she poured herself a cup of water.  
  
"Wow, no one's home." she said taking a sip.  
  
"Ya, they are. Your dad's ki is pretty high too. He's either training or..."  
  
"Eww... stop right there." she gagged. "Those are my parents you're talking about!"  
  
"Well, tonight was fun, but I gotta get home." he smiled pulling her close. She threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Don't go," she met him for a sweet kiss and released him. He walked towards the door and stopped.  
  
"You know how my mother still is. I love you!" he said flying out the door into the night.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Dad? Could I talk to you?" Goten said sitting with him at the table.  
  
"Of course." Goku said with his silly grin.  
  
"Well, Bra and I have been dating for a couple of months, and it's gotten pretty serious. I was actually wondering how you proposed to mom." he looked at the floor, blushing.  
  
"This may sound a little funny, but I didn't propose to your mother. She kinda proposed to me." he laughed.  
  
"Gosh, I better talk to Gohan then." he got up and flew through the door.  
  
**  
  
He rung he doorbell numerous times and waited a while. This was a wild goose hunt just to ask for some simple advise. The door creaked open with Gohan at the door and Pan looking curiously.  
  
"Hey Goten. What are you doing around here?" he smiled fakely.  
  
"As if you didn't know..." Pan smarted off as she walked to her room. Goten shrugged his niece off and sat at the table with his older brother.  
  
"Well, you know Bra and I have been going for a while. I think we're ready for a little commitment here. How did you ask Videl?" he forced a smile.  
  
"You have the ring?"  
  
"Yes," he pulled out a black box and inside sat a beautiful 14 karat diamond ring. Gohan smiled at its glamour.  
  
"I took Videl to the Cafe la Rouge. After dinner I proposed to her. It was as easy as that."  
  
"Easy? Right... it's worth a try I guess. And that place is worth another big hole in my pocket, just like this ring..." he shrugged his shoulders. "You know what I learned today?"  
  
"What's that?" he said standing up. Goten followed him to the door and smiled.  
  
"Dad never proposed to mom, it was visa versa." they chuckled.  
  
"Break a leg!" Gohan shouted to his brother. "Who would have thought... my little brother and Vegeta's daughter? I hope he knows what he's getting into..." he laughed.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Bra was at Marron's house just hangin out. She sat on her friends bed as Marron prepared for her date.  
  
"So who's the new guy?" Bra crossed her arms. Like this wasn't her eighth date this week.  
  
"He's a surprise. You'll have to..." she was cut off by the doorbell. "There he is. Go on, meet him."  
  
"I'll see if he's worthy." she giggled. The bell rang continuously. She reached for the knob and looked at the guy standing there.  
  
"Sean?!" she choked. (if you read my other story, you should know who he is!)  
  
"Bra? What are you doing here?" he replied.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same question." she mocked, reluctantly letting him in. "So you dating Marron now?"  
  
"Yes," he said sitting by her on the couch. "So you guys friends?"  
  
"No, I'm here to rob her blind." Bra frowned at him.  
  
"Whoa, calm down." he took her hand and looked in her aqua eyes. "I've made a mistake, I should've never let you go." he began to move closer to her. Bra's frown deepend as she yanked her hand away.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Bra! You don't know how much I need you." he attempted to lean towards her again.  
  
"Well, isn't that ironic? I don't want anything to do with you." she looked the other way. "Why are you going out with Marron anyways?"  
  
"Honestly, she's too easy." he shrugged. Bra felt anger take over and she slapped him across the face.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? She deserves so much better than you." she yelled, almost burrying his dignity. Without warning he kissed her. Bra began to feel a twinge of panic with her anger so she pushed him away. Her behavior only made him eager, he lunged at her, pinning her to the ground.  
  
"Sean!! What are you doing? Get off of me!" she screamed while he began covering her in kisses. Seeing an opportunity, she punched, connecting with his stomach. He curled over in pain as she crawled out of underneath him.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me again Sean. This is your warning. If I can't stop you, my boyfriend will." she warned, catching her breath and her pride.  
  
"I'm shaking," he mimicked, wiping the trickle of blood from his mouth. Marron walked down the stairs to greet them. "He babe!" Sean shifted his gaze to Marron. Bra rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.  
  
"So have you two met?" Marron chimmed.  
  
"Yes, we've met." Bra growled. She couldn't believe that Marron couldn't hear her scream from downstairs. "I'm going to head home. Have fun Marron." she said as she past the two. Sean clenched onto her hand as she walked by.  
  
"I want you to think about it, okay?" he smiled. Bra broke away from him and slammed the door as she left.  
  
::The shear nerve of that guy! What did I ever see in that guy?!:: she thought. Right now she wanted to be in the confort of Goten's arms.  
  
When she arrived home, her parents were sitting at the table and Goten sat on the couch. She smiled as she dropped on the couch next to him.  
  
"Where have you been?" he laughed." Bra looked at him and forced a smile, but it quickly faded. "Hey, what's wrong?" he hugged her.  
  
She tightened her embrace and felt a few tears drop. "You know I love you right?" Bra sniffled. He looked at her perplexed. "Right?!"  
  
"Of course, I've known that since we were kids. What happened?"  
  
"It was Sean..." she said achromatic like. He looked down at her arms and noticed they were red.   
  
"What did he do to you Bra? Are you okay?!"  
  
"I'm fine... he just got carried away. He said he wanted me back." she dried her tears and burried her head in his chest. Goten held her, feeling like he wasn't doing everything in his power to protect her from danger.  
  
"When I find him, he's as good as dead." he reassured. By now, Bulma and Vegeta had caught onto the conversation, not like they ment to. A silence took over as did the look of concern on her parents' faces.  
  
"Well, are you sure you're okay?" he cuddled her.  
  
"Yes," she said releasing her grip.  
  
"I came here to ask you something. Are you up to dinner tonight? My treat." he smiled.  
  
"Sounds great, but give me an idea of what to wear." she looked at her ragged clothes. She sweatdropped and smiled. Bulma stood by the wall and listened in.  
  
"What are you doing woman?" he laughed. Bulma shushed him.  
  
"Three words... a huge hint. Cafe la Rouge. I'll be back at 7:00 to pick you up." he kissed her and got up. "Till then." He walked out the door.  
  
Bulma coughed and lightly stepped in the room....*ahem* slyishly. Both mother and daughter gave each other eye contact for a few solid moments.  
  
"Cafe la Rouge??!" Bulma finally shouted.  
  
"I know! Isn't that great? I bet Goten got a raise!" Bra smiled. Bulma fell over anime style and twitched. "Mom?"  
  
"Never been better dear!" she fakely laughed climbing back to her feet. "I have the perfect red dress for you! You only have a few hours to get ready darling!" she grabbed Bra and ran up the stairs. Vegeta shook his head at their silliness.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Three and a half hours later Bulma was putting the final touched on her daughter.  
  
"This is my favorite necklace," Bulma said putting the glittering necklace around her neck.  
  
"Mom, it's beautiful!" she said breathlessly as she ran her fingers over it. "Thank you mom, for everything." she hugged her.  
  
"You're welcome darling. Now, I think that's him downstairs." she smiled. Bra nodded and went down where Goten should be. Bra looked at the door and combusted into flames.  
  
"Sean! Who let you in?" she screamed. He barely held up his keys and showed her the house key she gave him.  
  
"Me," he slurred. "Now, as I recall, you wanted me back."  
  
"I don't want anything to do with you! Get off my property before I call the cops." she charged towards him. Before she reached him, he rose his hand to strike her. Bra shrieked, bracing herself for impact.  
  
All she heard was her mom yelling for her father and a hard fwap. Had she been hit? Bra opened her eyes to see Sean on the grond and Goten right behind him. Vegeta ran in the room to see Bra's ex unconsious on the ground.  
  
"Goten!!" she cried.  
  
"It's okay now." he walked around the drunk trash on the floor to the side of Bra. "Geez, everything happening today? Are you still up to dinner?"  
  
"Sure." she began to calm her quivering nerves. Sean finally came to and looked around.  
  
"Bra? What happened?" he said rubbing his head. She drew back and hit him. Everyone winced at the loud slap.  
  
"Me Sean, I happened. That's for getting fresh earlier." she smiled as he fell back down. Then she looked at her dad and gave a classic Vegeta smirk.  
  
He smirked back and nodded as he picked up the boy with ease. He tossed him a little in front of him and *literally* kicked him out the door, sending him into the air. He gave a low devilish laughter of satisfaction.  
  
"I'd hate to be him when he wakes up." Bulma laughed. "Well you better get going."  
  
"I guess so," Bra nudged his side. Before he entered the car, something made him turn around. Vegeta stood there and, for once, wasn't frowning.  
  
"Don't choke," he simply said. Goten winced and crawled in the car.  
  
"Ah, young love. I hope Bra is ready for his needs." Bulma sighed. Vegeta walked up and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Believe me, if a human can handle a full saiyajin, then a half saiyajin can handle another. She has her mothers strength." he watched them drive away. Bulma stood speechless, not believing what she had heard.  
  
"Well, she has her fathers charm." she added.  
  
"Oh?" he said. Bulma jerked her eyebrow and walked inside, Vegeta anxiously following her.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Goten, this place is amazing!" Bra whispered in his ear. She gazed at the huge waterfall in the middle of the restaurant. The whole place had a red hue to it, complimenting the name of the place.  
  
"Here's your table." the waiter said in his french accent. He handed them their menus. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order."  
  
"Wow, even the menus are gold platted!" she ridiculed. "Thank you so much for this Goten, it's wonderful."  
  
She noticed the uneasy look on his face which made her frown in return.  
  
"You brought me here to tell me something, didn't you?" she said sadly. ::This is the most creative way a guy has gotten rid of me...:: she thought.  
  
"Well, Bra, I've given this a lot of thought and..." Goten reached in his pocket evasively. She sustained her pride as she second guessed what he was going to say. He stood up and knelt on one knee beside her. Bra gasped and felt hot tears run down her cheeks.  
  
"Bra, will you marry me?" Goten opened the box and flashed the ring.  
  
"Oh Goten! I never thought you'd ask! I will, I will!" she smiled through her tears of happiness. They pulled out of their tight embrace when they heard an audience clap for them.  
  
**  
  
"I can't wait to tell the others!" Bra said excitedly. They were in their air car and driving back to Bra's house.  
  
"Me either. My mom will go crazy!" he added.  
  
"But not right away, it has to be said at the right time. Everyone has to know at the same time." she said reaching for his hand. Nodding his head, he took a sharp turn into the driveway.  
  
"Come on Goten, since we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, we might as well start now. You can stay at my house." she smiled. They walked in the door to see Pan and Trunks *ahem* actually watching a movie. Their heads turned to them as they walked towards the staircase.  
  
"Hey," Trunks and Pan greeted. Bra smiled and pulled a waving Goten up the stairs.  
  
While they were walking down the long hallway, Bulma emerged out of her room tying her robe. Goten quickly closed his eyes, then Bra covered them with her hands. Bulma yawned and looked at her daughter with wide eyes.  
  
"Mom! Do you mind?!" Bra shouted.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be home so soon!" Bulma smiled, scrambling to cover herself. Bra pushed Goten into her room and closed the door.  
  
"Oh, I think you should know. We're having a huge picnic next Saturday." Bulma yawned again walking into the bathroom.  
  
"Really? Everyone'll be there? This is great!" Bra said sliding to her room. Bulma arched her eyebrow and closed the bathroom door.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
That big Saturday finally came. Bra helped her mom and Pan set up their backyard for the huge reunion. Setting the glasses on the table, she thought of how to break the news to everyone.  
  
"Bra, are you okay?" her mother asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm just peachy." she forced a smile. Pouring wine into everyone's glass except hers and Pan's. Pan wasn't exactly old enough to drink, but Bra had her own reason.  
  
Goten came up behind her and held her in a tight embrace. She leaned her head back into his muscular chest. Looking up, she smiled.  
  
**  
  
"So how long has it been?" Bulma laughed. "About 50 years right?" Everyone laughed along except Vegeta and Piccolo, who didn't seem to be liking this little get together one little bit.  
  
Trunks stood up and looked down at his lovely wife to be. "Pan and I are going to get married in July. Everyone is invited to come." Gohan dropped his jaw while Videl tried to comfort him. Goten cleared his throat and stood as well.  
  
"Congrats Trunks. Um... Bra and I are engaged now," he began. Everyone looked at him in awe, even Vegeta took his eyes off the lawn. "We haven't set a date yet, but I hope it'll be soon."  
  
Bulma was in tears as she heard this wonderful news. She grabbed Vegeta's arm and jerked him off his chair.  
  
"Well, you have our blessings, Bra and Trunks." she said through her tears of happiness. Yamcha, Tien, Chaoutzu, Puar, Oolong, Lunch, Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, Videl, Krillin, 18, Marron, Bulma, and Mr. Satan held up their wine glasses high for a toast. Vegeta sneered and picked up his glass, and Piccolo smiled at least.  
  
"Wait!" Bra and Pan said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"You go ahead." they both said. With a classic sweatdrop, they tried to continue.  
  
"Well?" Bulma and Gohan replied in suspense.  
  
"I'm pregnant." they still managed to say the same time. They looked at each other and hugged.  
  
"You're pregnant?!" Trunks and Goten yelled all big eyed, even choking.  
  
"Ah, I get another grandchild and a great grand child. Wow!" ChiChi added.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Bra?" Goten asked. Bra blushed, and rubbed her left hand.  
  
"Well, I found out for sure when I went to the doctor this morning. I just wanted to wait till the right moment to tell you." she said rubbing her stomach. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Of course!" Goten threw his arms around her and kissed her. The 20 other people at the party clapped for the new couples good news.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Should I go on or shall I leave it? I feel like if I continue, I'll screw it up worst than what it is! Any ideas my fellow peoples? Speak up! Review! Go on, I'll let you...  
  
-kamikaze_bulma  
a.k.a. bulma_chica275 


End file.
